hiccupfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Alexander Pierce
Alexander Pierce a été l'un des dirigeants d'HYDRA et l'un de ses agents infiltrés à l'intérieur du gouvernement des États-Unis, du S.H.I.E.L.D., et du Conseil de sécurité mondiale. Il a dirigé les forces HYDRA au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D., travaillant pour créer un monde chaotique pour pousser les gens à renoncer à leur libre-arbitre. À cette fin, il a créé Project Insight, un projet qui aurait donné HYDRA un contrôle absolu sur le monde. Son plan a été arrêté par Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Maria Hill, et Nick Fury pendant la bataille au Triskelion, dans lequel il est tué par le directeur Fury. Biographie. Du SHIELD à HYDRA. Alexander Pierce était le fils d'un soldat américain qui a combattu dans la Seconde Guerre mondiale en tant que membre de la 101e division aéroportée. Il a rejoint S.H.I.E.L.D. jeune. Lorsqu'il travaillait pour le Département d'État, une prise d'otages à Bogotá lui fit rencontrer l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, qui sauva avec succès les otages, dont la fille de Pierce. Alors que Pierce avait espéré arranger la situation par la négociation, Fury avait agi. Désobéissant à des ordres directs, Fury a ordonné une opération militaire qui a sauvé les otages avant qu'ils soient tués. Impressionné par les actions de Fury, plus tard, Pierce fit de Fury le nouveau directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il a également rencontré Melinda May, l'un des meilleurs agents de S.H.I.E.L.D.. L'épisode de Bogota a provoqué un changement dans l'attitude de Pierce envers la diplomatie. Peu après, il a été recruté par l'HYDRA. En 1989, avec le titre de sous-secrétaire, Pierce a ordonné la libération de certains agents d'HYDRA enfermé par la SSP. Un premier grain de sable. C'est en 2009, en Pologne, qu'un premier danger pour HYDRA apparaît au sein même du SHIELD. L'agent de niveau 7 et analyste de terrain Joyce Raws découvre une cellule de l'HYDRA. La jeune femme ignore de quoi il en retourne, mais, elle en élimine la tête. À son retour, Pierce essaye de voir s'il peut la manipuler pour la faire travailler pour lui, mais, celle-ci reste sur ses gardes durant tout leur entretien et refuse sa proposition. Lorsqu'elle qualifie l'agent d'HYDRA mort, Edward Wains, de "traitre", Pierce comprend qu'elle ne sera jamais volontairement des leurs. Il s'arrange donc pour lui tendre un piège en Pologne. L'agent Raws repart en pensant juste devoir trouver de nouvelles informations, mais, en réalité, le Soldat de l'hiver a reçu pour mission de la tuer. Laissée pour morte, elle survivra de justesse en ayant un stress post-traumatique lui interdisant de retourner sur le terrain et lui ayant fait oublier certains détails des évènements. Avant que Pierce puisse de nouveau attenter à la vie de la jeune femme, il découvre que Nick Fury a décidé de l'utiliser comme appât pour voir si oui ou non, l'attaque avait un lien avec l'élimination d'Edward Wains. Le projet Insight. Alexander Pierce est devenu sous-secrétaire du Conseil de sécurité mondiale, et a commencé à utiliser son influence, et la base de données qui abritait l'esprit de Zola, pour développer le projet Insight. Il s'agit d'une opération impliquant trois Helicarriers lourdement armés et un réseau de ciblage satellites qui auraient été censés former une nouvelle ligne de défense pour la Terre. En vérité, HYDRA souhaite les utiliser pour cibler et tuer environ 20 millions de personnes sélectionnées par l'algorithme d'Arnim Zola, ces personnes pouvant être considérée comme une menace pour HYDRA. L'attentat contre Nick Fury. Nick Fury demande à Pierce de retarder le projet Insight, car le directeur sent que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire. Le sous-secrétaire fait mine d'accepter pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du borgne. Lorsque Pierce apprend que c'est Nick Fury qui a ordonné l'attaque du Lemurian Star, il ordonne au Soldat de l'hiver de tuer le directeur du SHIELD. Capturer Captain America. Avant de recevoir Rogers, Pierce a un entretien avec Sharon Carter. Par la suite, il explique au Captain que Fury l'avait fait mettre sur écoute et que le défunt directeur avait monté une attaque contre un bâtiment du SHIELD. Lorsque Rogers refuse de dire à Pierce pourquoi Fury était dans son appartement, le sous-secrétaire comprend que Captain lui cache des choses pouvant être compromettante pour lui. Après le départ de Rogers, il charge une équipe d'arrêter Captain América. L'attaque qu'a subit Rogers a été vue par l'ensemble des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. présents à l'intérieur du Triskelion. Pierce convoque une réunion avec le personnel, dont un grand nombre, y compris Sharon Carter, se demandent pourquoi Rogers était devenu une cible. Comme les raisons de Jasper Sitwell ne leur paraissent pas suffisantes, Pierce descend en personne et révèle aux agents que Rogers n'a pas dit tout ce qu'il savait sur la mort de Directeur Fury, ce qui fait de lui un ennemi du SHIELD. Lorsque l'emplacement de Rogers et Romanoff a été donné par l'utilisation d'un disque dur codé, Pierce envoie l'équipe du STRIKE pour les capturer, seulement, ils échouent. Par la suite, les fugitifs sont repérés dans le camp de Lehigh. Pierce ordonne une frappe pour les tuer. La seule victime est le boîtier de programme informatique contenant la conscience d'Arnim Zola. L'utilisation du Soldat de l'hiver. Lorsque Pierce a appris que Captain America et la Veuve Noire avaient survécu à l'explosion et échappé encore une fois, il ordonna au Soldat de l'hiver de les assassiner. Au cours de sa conversation avec le Soldat, la femme de ménage de Pierce, Renata, est entrée dans la maison. Sachant que personne devait connaître la relation entre Pierce et l'assassin, le sous-secrétaire abat Renata de sang-froid. Rogers réussit à capturer un agent d'HYDRA, Jasper Sitwell, qui a révélé tous les plans de Pierce concernant le Project Insight. Pierce ordonna de tuer Sitwell par la même occasion. Après une bataille dans les rues de Washington, les équipes d'intervention d'HYDRA ont réussi à capturer Rogers, Romanoff et Sam Wilson, mais les prisonniers ont rapidement été secouru par Maria Hills. Pierce rencontre le Soldat de l'hiver à l'une des installations sécurisées d'HYDRA pour entendre son rapport sur l'échecs de sa mission. Mais le Soldat est émotionnellement instable en raison des souvenirs de sa vie passée qui reviennent. Lorsque Barnes dit qu'il savait qu'il connaissait Rogers, Pierce a essayé de le convaincre que c'était parce qu'il l'avait rencontré lors de l'attaque de Nick Fury, mais le Soldat de l'hiver n'était pas convaincu par cette explication. Ensuite Pierce essaya par deux fois de communiquer avec le Soldat de l'hiver. Voyant que Barnes était totalement bouleversé par les évènements, Pierce ordonna que la mémoire du Soldat d'hiver soit effacée pour qu'il soit prêt pour sa prochaine mission. Il quitta la pièce alors que le Soldat hurlait de douleur. La bataille du Triskelion. Le 4 avril 2014, Pierce suit son plan et invite le Conseil de sécurité mondiale dans le Triskelion afin d'assister au début du projet Insight, mais, alors que le S.H.I.E.L.D. prêt à déployer les helicarriers, Captain America révèle dans toute la base, grâce aux haut-parleurs, la vérité et la vraie loyauté de Pierce. Cela fait que tous les agents loyaux se retourne contre l'HYDRA. Alors que Captain America et Falcon infiltrent les helicarriers pour modifier leur programmation, Pierce se retrouve menacé par le Conseil qui étaient maintenant prêts à se défendre contre lui. Cependant, Jack Rollins et une équipe d'agents d'HYDRA, le STRIKE, entrèrent dans la chambre et a pris le Conseil en otage tandis que Brock Rumlow lança les Helicarriers. Pierce tente de convaincre Singh et les autres membres du Conseil de la justesse de son point de vue, mais ils refusent de le suivre. Voyant que Singh ne sera pas de son côté, Pierce a pris le fusil Rollins et prêt à l'exécuter mais Romanoff révèle qu'elle avait infiltré le Triskelion, en prenant la place de la conseillère Hawley en utilisant un masque photostatiques, après avoir rapidement défait le STRIKE et capture Pierce. Pierce observe Romanoff commencer à faire fuiter tous les fichiers du SHIELD et d'HYDRA sur Internet, mais il tente de l'arrêter en notant que, si elle termine, son passé serait également révélé. Romanoff a refuse de l'écouter et Pierce fit remarquer qu'elle avait besoin de deux membres de niveau dix pour terminer son plan, elle répond que du monde allait arriver. À la surprise de Pierce, le nouvel arrivant s'avère être Nick Fury. Ce dernier confronte Pierce à propos de son plan et a demandé pourquoi il l'avait placé à la tête de S.H.I.E.L.D. Pierce explique que c'était parce qu'il était l'homme le plus impitoyable qu'il avait rencontré et était le meilleur dans son travail. Le sous-secrétaire suggère que le S.H.I.E.L.D. et l'HYDRA partagent les mêmes ennemis et qu'ils pouvaient s'allier. Fury refuse. Pierce est obligé par le Veuve Noire à coopérer pour débloquer les secrets du S.H.I.E.L.D. et d'HYDRA. Bien que Pierce se moquât leurs efforts en affirmant que le mot de passe de Fury avait été supprimé. Le directeur du SHIELD révèle qu'il est encore capable d'utiliser l'empreinte rétinienne de son œil aveugle pour déverrouiller le système. Mort. Avec ses plans en ruines et tous les secrets du SHIELD et d'HYDRA publié dans le monde, Pierce a fait une dernière tentative désespérée pour s'échapper et exécute les membres du Conseil de sécurité mondiale, à l'exception de la Veuve Noire, en faisant exploser une bombe miniature qu'il leur avait donné déguisé en une puce d'accès. Il a ensuite ordonné à Romanoff et à Nick Fury à déposer les armes et de lui permettre de s'échapper en utilisant l'hélicoptère. Lorsque Pierce a regardé par la fenêtre, les helicarriers se tirer l'un sur l'autre, se détruisant avant qu'ils puissent faire un massacre. Pierce utilise la menace de la bombe posée sur les vêtements de la Veuve Noire pour forcer Nick Fury de le laisser partir. Alors qu'il se retirait, Fury lui a signalé qu'il s'était pris une balle pour Pierce. En réponse, Pierce signale à Fury qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. Refusant de permettre à un tel ennemi de s'échapper, Romanoff a utilisé un disque Taser pour court-circuiter la bombe, laissant Pierce momentanément choqué et sans défense. Cela a permis à Fury d'avoir la possibilité de tirer sur Pierce à deux reprises dans la poitrine, le faisant tomber dans un mur de verre. À terre, dans un tas de verre brisé et son sang, Pierce dit ses derniers mots : "Hail HYDRA". L'après. : Secretary Pierce was the man in charge, the only person Fury took orders from, and he was HYDRA. : Melinda May Mélinda May interroge Maria Hills sur le projet TAHITI craignant qu'il ait été dirigé par Pierce. Le bras-droit de Fury la rassure, le sous-secrétaire n'en a jamais été mis au courant. C'est seulement en apprenant les circonstances de la mort de Pierce que Joyce Raws comprend qu'elle s'est fait avoir et que celui qui était derrière la trahison d'Edward Wains et la tentative de meurtre qu'elle a subi, c'était lui. Armes. * Bombes miniatures. * Glock 19 * SIG-Sauer P226 Psychologie. * Manipulateur, il révèle ses attentions qu'au dernier moment. * Toujours calme et patient. * Il peut présenter ses actions comme si elles étaient pour le bien de l'humanité. * Il montre une absence totale de moral ou de remords. * Il lui arrive d'abuser de sa position envers ses subordonnés. * Il possède un certain sens de l'humour. * Il restera fidèle à HYDRA jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Relations. Famille. * Une fille * Une nièce Alliés. * HYDRA ** Gideon Malick † ** Arnim Zola † ** Jasper Sitwell † ** Russo † ** STRIKE *** Brock Rumlow † *** Jack Rollins ** John Garrett † *** Grant Ward † ** Werner Reinhardt † ** Hauer Ennemis. * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Melinda May ** Joyce Raws ** Phil Coulson ** Conseil de sécurité mondial. *** Hawley *** Yen † - Victime *** Singh † - Victime *** Rockwell † - Victime ** Steve Rogers / Captain America ** Natasha Romanoff / la Veuve Noire ** Sharon Carter / l'agent 13 * Bucky Barnes / le Soldat de l'hiver * Renata † - femme de ménage puis victime Références. * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Pierce * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America_:_Le_Soldat_de_l%27hiver * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Univers_cin%C3%A9matographique_Marvel * Hiccup de Rose-Eliade Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:SHIELD Catégorie:HYDRA Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Agents HYDRA Catégorie:Mort Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Mâle